


[Podfic] The World Well Lost

by marianas



Category: Society of Gentlemen - K. J. Charles
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Families of Choice, I... think I actually got the streaming player to work, M/M, Missing Scenes, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, sex and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas
Summary: Or, Five Times Francis Webster Was (Also) Thoroughly Ruined.
Relationships: Gabriel Ashleigh/Francis Webster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: #ITPE 2019, Solo podfic by marianas





	[Podfic] The World Well Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The World Well Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882389) by [oliviacirce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviacirce/pseuds/oliviacirce). 



> Podfic of [The World Well Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide2016/works/8882389) by [oliviacirce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviacirce/pseuds/oliviacirce) for the24thkey for #ITPE 2019. 
> 
> Thank you oliviacirce for having blanket permission, paraka for the hosting, and bess, cantarina, & knight_tracer for running this wonderful exchange. And thank you to the24thkey for also always wanting to yell about Francis Webster My Favorite Asshole. Also check out another excellent [podfic of this story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176780) by fleurrochard.

  
  
[ **direct link to mp3** ](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/%23ITPE2019/The%20World%20Well%20Lost.mp3) | [**link to zipped m4b**](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0160.zip)  
**Length:** 1:01:55  



End file.
